Who Shall He Marry?
by Puck and Kyo
Summary: After his game of Chess with Grumman, Roy is wondering if he should get married. But who would be a proper girlfriend/wife for him? Royai with chances of Edwin and Lingfan. My first fan fiction, not very good, but please still R&R! Rated T to be safe. Now updating every other Tuesday.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is Puck and Kyo, nice to meet you all! This is my first fan fiction, and it's not very good! It's a Royai (Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye) fan fiction, and it's based off a comment that Grumman made in the manga. If you can tell me the quote, you will win the invisible badge of awesome, and my extreme respect. Please R&R! **

**Chapter One: Shall He Get A Girlfriend?**

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV**

Roy Mustang had just finished his game off chess with Grumman, and was walking to go see the subordinates he'd requested to have transferred with him. Grumman's comments about marriage were strangely, still in his head. This got him to thinking. Who would he marry, if and when he became Fuher? It would be socially unacceptable not to. But who could be the right sort of woman for him? She would have to be smart, and willing to put up with his laziness. Someone who would be willing to listen to his ramblings, and understand them as well. Who in the world was like that?

Maybe it was because of Grumman's comment, but the only woman he could think of was Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. She was strong, and beautiful, and amazingly terrifying with a gun in her hand. She was always looking after him, doing his paperwork, helping him on his quest to become Fuher. They'd known each other for so long it seemed she always knew what he was thinking. Maybe he should marry her? But that was ridiculous, there was no way Riza liked him like that. It was out of the question. He'd just have to find another girl. Mustang sighed, and continued down the hall.

**RIZA'S 3RD PERSON POV **

Riza was supposed to be doing paperwork. But all she could think about was Roy. She was worried about him. He'd always slacked of a bit, but lately he'd been doing it more than usual. Suddenly, Roy was back in the office, and seated at his desk. "Lieutenant?" he asked lazily, keeping his eyes trained on her. "Yes sir." "Can I ask you a question?" "You just did, sir." Mustang smiled. Riza found herself blushing. Why was she blushing?! What was she, a ten year old? No, ten year olds had more dignity… "Yes, I suppose I did, and now I'll ask you another. What is your opinion on marriage?" Riza whipped her head around, looking straight at the Colonel. Then she looked down at her boots. "I think that it's a wonderful thing, if you are marrying someone you really love." The colonel looked at her. "I agree. Lieutenant, please summon the people on this list to the office." He handed her a piece of paper. Riza nodded, and headed out of the office.

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV **

Riza had gone and gotten everyone he'd requested. She was always so helpful, though he supposed that was part of her job. Mustang informed them of the move. Havoc moaned about how he was going to miss his new girlfriend. Roy figured that was going to happen. The thought of Havoc's girlfriend brought marriage back to mind. Maybe he should try to get a proper girlfriend. "Riza!" Roy shouted randomly once everyone else had left. "I need your help in finding me a girlfriend!" "Yes sir." said Riza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, reader(s)! This is Puck and Kyo, nice to see you all! I'm so excited that I got a review! Thanks so much, Dotdodot!**

**How are we today? Good? That's good! This chapter is about how Riza is feeling about helping Roy get a girlfriend, as well as the introduction of some OC's who will be a girlfriend candidates! Please R&R!**

**RIZA'S 3RD PERSON POV **

Riza Hawkeye was on a mission. She wasn't particularly happy about it though. She was looking for girlfriends for Roy, and well, she didn't like the idea of Roy having a girlfriend. First off, she didn't think she'd be able to survive if Roy got married. She'd probably die. Which sounds ridiculous, but still. Second, well, there wasn't really a second. She just didn't really want Roy to get married. But that was rushing things. There was always the possibility that Roy just wanted a girlfriend for the sake of having a girlfriend. Hughes was always pushing him around about it. That was probably it. It was with this thought in mind that Riza headed off, heart heavy, to a nearby florists shop.

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV**

With Riza busy finding him a girlfriend, Roy had to do his paperwork himself. Which proved to be very difficult, and very boring. So he decided he would push it all onto Havoc, and head out for a walk. Havoc was simply thrilled. Roy was walking down the hall when he ran into his annoying friend, Hughes. "Hey Roy! What's been up with you?" "Nothing much, looking for a girlfriend." Roy said nonchalantly. "Hm? Always kind of figured you'd end up with Hawkeye." Roy's eyes widened and he stared at Hughes. Then, as if from midair, Armstrong appeared. "AS DID I! MATCHMAKING IS A SKILL THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR **GENERATIONS**!" As Roy rushed off, embarrassed, he thought he heard Hughes say something along the lines of: "Maybe we should work on getting them together.." He walked faster. He didn't like Riza, he'd gone over this earlier, she was a good friend and almost like family, she was always taking care of him. She was smart and funny, and… Oh, now he was unsure. I mean, she was pretty cute when she smiled. Maybe he should try her after all? But then, he remembered that this was Riza, and there was no way she liked him. No way at all.

**RIZA'S 3RD PERSON POV**

A bell tinged when she walked into the Florists shop. "Hello!" said the cheery girl at the counter. "How can I help you, Miss?" Riza smiled, looking the girl over. She looked to be maybe a few years younger than herself, with a boyish brown haircut, and small glasses that only covered her eyes. Her name tag read Maddie. She seemed fairly pretty. She had a few books next to her. Riza pretended to look at some roses, then thanked the girl and headed out. She seemed nice, but was a bit young for Roy. She'd have to keep looking.

She headed next to an outdoor cafe, where she was greeted by a waitress who introduced herself as Katie. Katie had her black hair in a bun, was tall and very sweet, though rather chatty. She brought Riza a nice coffee and a dry scone. Riza left her a reasonable tip, and headed out.

Next, Riza headed to a hat shop, where she met a girl named Sophie who talked to hats. Strange girl.

Riza decided that she'd searched enough for that day, and headed back to finish up her paperwork. She was sure Roy hadn't done it.

**Anybody catch the Howl's Moving Castle Reference? Remember, I don't own anything I write about, all copyrights go to their respective owners!**

**Thanks For Reading, Remember To Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! It's Puck and Kyo, here with a 3rd chapter! I must say, I am very sorry for the length of my chapters! ****It's really hard for me to write longer stuff, but I'm working on it! You ought to know that this chapter takes place the next day, just in case it's hard to tell. **

**RIZA'S 3RD PERSON POV**

Riza walked into the office, tired but ready for work. What she was not ready for, was the argument between Edward Elric and Roy that was going on. She sighed and sat at her desk, taking a long sip of coffee.

"Damn you, stupid colonel! I don't need more paperwork, stupid!"

"Watch your mouth, midget."

Edward proceeded to do something very rude that involved his middle finger, and started to leave.

"Ah-ah," said Mustang, "I have a question. Does your friend Winry have a boyfriend? I'm looking for a wife. "

Riza spit out her coffee. "SIR!" she shouted. "I must respectfully point out the age difference between you and Ms. Rockbell!"

Edward starred at the colonel, anger in his eyes. "She's mi- I mean," the boy shuffled his feet, embarrassed, "Yeah, what Hawkeye said! She's my age, you dumb-ass! And besides, Winry's too much of a gear-head for you! Why don't you try someone your own age, like- like Hawkeye!" With this, the boy stormed out.

Riza blushed heavily, wishing that the blonde boy wasn't so rash. What would happen now?

"All right then." said Mustang.

Riza's heart fluttered. Did that mean he was going to try her? What would that mean? Was it even allowed?

"I guess I'll try for Lan-Fan, Ling's bodyguard."

Riza sighed inwardly. Roy obviously didn't like her like that. "Would you like me to fetch them, to discuss it? I believe I can find them."

"That would be good, thank you Hawkeye."

Riza headed out, walking through the halls, looking for the travelers from Xing.

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV**

Roy's head was filled with clattering thoughts.

Damn it all, what was he going to do! Everybody kept saying he should try Riza, and he was so confused. He loved Riza, but like a sister. But sometimes… He just couldn't tell anymore!

LanFan probably wouldn't be interested either, it seemed like she had a thing for Ling. He'd seen them go on picnics before. He realized that he'd have to ask Riza. But that would be awkward. Maybe he could wait a little longer for that. After all, he wouldn't want to rush things.

And their were plenty of other girls. Just because Riza was sweet, funny, smart, cute and- AGH! He was doing it again!

**RIZA'S 3RD PERSON POV**

Riza walked to the courtyard, where she found Lan-fan and Ling. Ling was asleep under a tree, and Lan-fan was hanging from a branch by her ankles. Riza liked Lan-fan. She and the Xingese girl were in similar situations. Both loved their superiors.

Lan-fan smiled sweetly as she watched Ling sleep. She couldn't help loving her master, even though she thought there was no way he ever would love her back. She was so captivated by the prince that she hadn't even noticed Riza coming up behind her.

This made Riza smile, because though Lan-fan may not have known it, Ling loved her as well. A while ago, Ling had come to Riza for advice on how to tell a girl you liked her, and he'd let Lan-fan's name slip. He'd made Riza swear not to tell.

Riza knew there was no way Lan-fan would ever be willing to even date roy, let alone marry him. But, she did as she was told.

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV**

Riza entered the office, and Roy felt himself smile. He couldn't help it. He noted that a specific pair of Xingese travelers were behind her, and nodded gratefully, silently wishing he hadn't asked for her to bring them. The prince looked ready to kill.

"MR. MUSTANG!", Ling shouted, "Stay away from Lan-Fan you-"

Lanfan gave Ling a piercing look, and he shut up. Lan-fan bowed towards Roy.

"Ms. Hawkeye has informed me you are looking for a partner. I respectively decline, and suggest that you try Ms. Hawkwye instead."

Roy nodded as the two Xings walked out. Just before the door closed, Ling preformed the same gesture that Edward had used earlier.

Roy frowned. Everyone kept suggesting Hawkeye.

Damn it, he thought, I guess I have to ask Riza out. But, how should I do that?

_A few hours later, after paper work was done..._

Roy was still pondering how to ask Riza out. In all honesty, he was beginning to wonder if he should at all..

"Sir, you seem tired," said Riza, "would you like to get dinner?"

Looks like I won't have to, Roy thought.

"Sure." he said, "Let me get my coat."

**End of chapter**

**I would like to thank our sponsors, "Got Cliffhanger?" as well as "Lingfan" and "Edwin". Thank you for your contributions to this story. ;)**

** Next chapter a dinner date, or maybe just a dinner between friends, depending. Probably a dinner date. **

**Thanks for reading, please review! ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! Puck and Kyo with the next chapter here! Glad to see that you guys are liking it so far! I'll try to post regularly, but I have a lot of after school stuff! I'll try to post more regularly though, but as usual, the chapters will be pretty short. Yay for fan fiction! Anyway, this is the dinner scene! ;)**

**Riza's 3rd Person POV**

Riza didn't know what had come over her, asking her superior out to dinner. What was she thinking?! She'd surprised herself!

What surprised her even more was the fact that Roy had said yes. She didn't know what to do now, that they were walking down in the town, chatting politely. It was awkward. Suddenly Riza remembered something.

"Oh! Sir, I have to feed Black Hayate!"

"That's fine, let's head over to your apartment."

"But sir, it's halfway across town! You head on out, I'll stay home."

"No, let's see.." Roy was thinking.

Riza frowned. Not that she minded the idea of having dinner with Roy, but why did he care? Was their anyway he-

"Aha!" said Roy, "Why don't we have dinner at your apartment?"

Riza's eyes widened. "Ah, sure, sir."

**Roy's 3rd Person POV**

Now that he had the chance of some sort of 'date', with Riza, he wasn't going to let it go. He was glad to be with her, and he realized that he should have gone to her sooner. It hadn't made sense not too. He continued walking with her towards her apartment.

**Riza's 3rd Person POV**

As the two reached the apartment, Riza reached into her pocket, and pulled out her keys. As she fumbled with them, she accidentally dropped them, and she and Roy both reached for them, their hands touching for an instant. It was like there was an electric shock.

Riza picked up the keys and suddenly became very focused on unlocking the door, blushing. She didn't know why, she'd been in close contact with Roy before, but this felt… different. She opened the door and walked inside, Roy soon after her. Sitting patiently just past the door was Black Hayate, Riza's dog. He barked and wagged his tail.

Riza walked up to the dog, and chuckled at his happy grin. Patting him on the head, she addressed him in a voice never heard by anyone but the puppy, and now Roy.

"Hey Hayate, good dog, you remember Roy, don't you?"

Roy smiled as Riza stood up. "Just in case, introductions." said Riza. Pointing first to the dog, then the man, then back again, she continued. "Black Hayate, Roy, Roy, Black Hayate."

**Roy's 3rd Person POV**

"What would you like to eat?" asked Riza, stepping into her kitchen. She'd fed Black Hayate and given Roy a quick tour. Riza's apartment didn't have too many things in it, but it still felt like a home.

"Nothing to complicated, do you have canned soup, by any chance?"

"Think so…" she said, looking through the cabinets, "Ah, yes! You want Chicken Noodle or Tomato?"

"Chicken Noodle, please."

"On it, sir." Roy was fine with staying for a while. "Take your time."

RiRiza's** 3rd Person POV**

As they sat spooning soup into their mouthes, they chatted about work, and about their friends in the military. The more they spoke, the more comfortable they became with each other. Soon they were laughing and joking.

"For the love of god, why does Armstrong sparkle?" asked Riza with a chuckle.

Roy laughed. "I honestly have no idea… Edward does it sometimes too, it's weird!"

Riza grinned. "I think you have once or twice too-"

"I have NOT!"

Riza burst out laughing, soon followed by Roy.

Riza kept thinking.

This is so easy, Roy's not hard to talk to at all. I don't know why I didn't suggest we get dinner sooner.

The two kept laughing and finished up their soup. After they finished, Riza quickly cleared their plates, and Roy insisted on helping with the dishes.

**Roy's 3rd Person POV**

Roy and Riza stood side by side at the sink, Riza washing and Roy drying. Riza's sink was quite small, so the two had to stand close together, their knees bumping. The dinner hadn't used many dishes, so they were done quickly.

Then Roy needed to be on his way. He wished that he didn't.

"Thank you for a lovely time, we should do this again." said Roy at the door. Riza smiled.

"Sure, if we manage to get a break in the paperwork."

Roy chuckled, and leaned down slightly to kiss Riza on the cheek.

"Goodnight Riza.", he said with a wave, walking back towards his own home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! It's Puck and Kyo here, with a fifth chapter! Thanks to the people who've been reviewing! I have no idea what to do after last chapter, so please excuse me if what I'm doing doesn't make sense or frustrates you. **

**Riza's 3rd Person POV**

As Riza walked into the office, she tried not to blush at the sight of Roy. She hadn't expected him to be in the office, he was usually a bit late. She nodded at him, while simultaneously trying to not look at him. What had last night meant to him? They'd had dinner, he'd kissed her on the cheek, but was that him being polite, or did he like her? God, it was confusing.

She sat down and started paperwork until lunch time, when she walked out of the office and headed down to the lunchroom, disheartened. Roy hadn't said one word to her all day, he must not like her. Or maybe he was confused too? She really didn't know. It was so hard to tell with Roy, he never showed his feelings.

But then again, neither did she.

**Roy's 3rd Person POV**

Roy had been starring at Riza all day. He'd watched locks of her hair fall onto her forehead. He'd watched her eyes crinkle as she squinted at paperwork. He'd watched her walk down the hall, step by step, one foot before the other. He just couldn't stop starring at her. She was so beautiful. His co-workers were whispering as he followed her down the hall to the lunchroom, starring at her back.

"Oy, Roy!", said Hughes, waving him over. Roy smiled and walked on over. "Yes, Hughes?"

"Are you and Riza a thing now? You've been watching her all day!"

Roy blushed heavily. He hadn't thought he'd been that obvious, but of course everybody had noticed. He suddenly remembered Hughes's question, and he had to think. He and Riza weren't really a 'thing', as Maes had put it, they'd just had dinner. He wanted the two of them to be a 'thing'. Did Riza want that too?

"Well?", Hughes said. Roy jumped back, startled. He ruffled the back of his own hair.

"Ah, well we had dinner last night, but..., I, ah…., wouldn't say, I mean, I don't think we're a thing…., but maybe we are, but I ah, don't actually know…."

Maes starred at him, dumbstruck. "You guys had dinner?!"

Roy starred at him. That was all he'd gotten from that? What was he gonna do now? Oh, he really shouldn't have told **Hughes,** of all people!

Hughes rushed off, shouting to anybody and everybody: "Riza and Roy had dinner! They went on a date! They're a 'thing!' We need a couple name! Oh, how about Royai! That's a good one!"

Crap.

**Ok, so there it is, the fifth chapter. I know, wicked short. I really couldn't think of anything. I'll be back soon! Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! It's Puck and Kyo with a 6th chapter! Does anybody here ship Almei? I might shove some Almei in here…. Tell me if you do! I would once again like to thank those who have been reviewing, and to ask those who haven't to do so! It really motivates me to write if I hear people like my story! Anyway, I think I'll actually write now, instead of rambling. Here we go! ^o^**

**Riza's 3rd Person POV**

She was going to kill Roy.

A few of her co-workers had come up to her during lunch and asked her about her 'night with Roy'.

She was going to kill him. Had he told everyone?! She didn't understand why he needed everyone to know! Was he that conceited, that he needed everyone at work to know they'd had DINNER?

Seriously, everyone, including herself, if she was to be honest, was treating it like some sort of sign.

But obviously, Roy didn't see it that way. She was just another conquest. He had had dinner with Riza Hawkeye! He had bested the course. He had tricked her. He had beaten her.

She was going to kill him.

**Roy's 3rd Person POV**

Roy ran his fingers through his black hair, worriedly.

He shouldn't have told Hughes! Of all people!

Everyone knew now, that he and Riza had had dinner together night before.

Did it matter? Should it? Did Riza know everyone knew? Would she care?

The door flew open, and Riza stood there with two pistols aimed at his head.

"SO HELP ME MUSTANG!" She screamed, firing just above his messed up hair. Roy ducked instinctively and sweat dropped.

Riza stormed up to his desk and threw her guns down, and slammed her hands on to the desk.

"SIR, WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT CONCEITED?"

Roy stuttered, trying to explain. Riza glared at him.

"Nothing to say, huh?" she said, with a sad smirk, and walked out of the office.

Well, at least now he had some of his questions answered. But it was evident that they wouldn't be having dinner for a while.

**Riza's 3rd Person POV**

After her argument with Roy, Riza went to the bathroom and cried.

Cried for her anger. Cried for her reputation. Cried for ever thinking he liked her. Cried for all the times he'd made her smile, and laugh, and blush. Cried for the long, long time she'd protected him.

She cried for what seemed like hours, until someone knocked on the door of her stall.

"Um, Ms. Riza?" said the voice of May Chang, followed by the squeak of a panda.

Riza sniffled, and took a breath in an attempt to compose herself.

"Yes, May?"

"I heard you were mad at Roy?"

Riza bristled at Mustang's name, and nodded. Remembering May couldn't see her, she spoke softly.

"Yes."

"And that's because he told Hughes you went on a date?"

"It wasn't a date!" Riza blushed, now thankful May couldn't see her. Then she realized what May had said.

"He-" she breathed in. "Told more people than just Hughes. Everyone knows. He told them."

"No he didn't." May said.

Riza started. "How do you know that?"

"I was there," May said, matter-of-factly, "hiding nearby, and he only mentioned it to Hughes-san. Then Hughes went and told everybody."

Riza's eyes widened. Why hadn't Roy just told her that?

When she really thought about it, she hadn't given him a chance...

She rushed out of the stall, thanking May, and she was out of the ladies room.

She rushed back to the office, heart in hands.

**END CHAPTER**

**Ok, so what'd you think? Tell me, I would appreciate feedback! ****  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! How's it been? I've been pretty good, though I have had some trouble getting up in the mornings lately… I NEED TO SLEEP MORE DARN IT! Anyway, here's the next chapter, remember to review!**

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV**

Roy sat at his desk, head in hands. He had finally gotten a chance with Riza, and he had to blow it?! What kind of idiot was he?

The kind who told Hughes secrets. Wasn't exactly a secret now, was it? He sighed again, and slammed his head on his desk at the exact moment his office doors swung open. Riza was back.

He was totally and fully **un**prepared for another screaming match. Or ass kicking. He didn't feel much like getting his ass kicked.

Then again, when is one prepared to get one's assed kicked? Fortunately, neither of the two happened.

Riza ran up to his desk as he cowered in fear, and reached out a hand, patting his head. He looked up at her, surprised.

She spoke softly, "Why the heck didn't you tell me it was Hughes?" He starred up at her. Why the heck hadn't he?

Oh right, he'd been busy getting the crap scared out of him. But that wouldn't really be the right thing to say.

Roy shrugged. Might as well be honest. "I was rather unable to speak."

Riza frowned, and bowed her head slightly. "Sir, I apologize for my actions. I was acting extremely irrationally. Please discipline me as you find necessary."

Roy raised his eyebrows suggestively. Riza blushed, and looked at her feet. Roy realized she was still patting his head. He smiled.

It was evident Riza had just noticed as well, as she was quick to take it off and apologize. "Sorry, sir."

Roy grinned at her.

"Not a problem. Now, is it just me, or should we go kick Hughes's ass?" Riza grinned.

"Sir, that's a wonderful idea."

**RIZA'S 3RD PERSON POV**

As the two headed down to Maes's office, they started to subconsciously walk together, step after step, feet beginning to match one another's footfall patterns.

Riza heard some whispers from her coworkers. "Look at the cute couple! They're so adorable!" Riza blushed and looked at her feet.

Roy noticed, smiled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, whispering in her ear: "Why not play along?"

Riza starred at him for a second, then smiled and laughed. This should be fun, after all, she wouldn't have to pretend much. She leaned into Roy, and continued to walk with him. For a second, he looked surprised. Then he too laughed, and the two continued walking towards Hughes office.

The two walked like this, ignoring the whispers of their coworkers, until they came along May and Al, sitting and talking. Alphonse was looking at May the way he looked at cats, except possibly more so. May was shuffling her feet and chuckling, obviously unaware of Al's affection pouring down on her.

Riza smiled. She'd known May liked Al for a long time, it was extremely obvious, but she was thrilled to see that Al liked May too. They'd make an adorable couple, once they were a bit older and when Al got his body back.

They kept walking, finally reaching Hughes's office. They smiled devilishly at each other and kicked open the door, to find Hughes reading a book. He looked up, smiling, but when he saw them, fear entered his eyes.

"Shit!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Ok, I recently noticed I have Riza blush A LOT. Like, A LOT A LOT. Sorry about the excessive blushing. Anyway, now for your input. Do you think I should describe Hughes getting murdered, (not really, don't worry), or just leave it implied? I think I most likely will just leave it implied, but if you'd like a battle scene, let me know. Please review! See ya! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY THERE! What's up? It's Puck and Kyo here with the newest chapter, thanks to those who reviewed! Great to hear you like it! So, the general response I got is that you guys want to read about Hughes getting killed! So,** **here you go! **

**Hughes 3rd Person POV **

ShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShit. That was all Hughes could think as his once 'friends' approached him with murder in their eyes. It was terrifying.

Riza had her guns out, and Roy had closed the door behind him.

He snapped his fingers, and the fire he had used to engulf bodies and souls was suddenly directed at Hughes, who dodged it by ducking. He curled up on the floor, beneath his desk.

Roy pulled him out from under it, and spread him out and spun him.

Riza shot around Hughes, leaving an outline of him on the floor. Hughes screamed, but his doors were thick, and no one could hear him.

Roy burned the outline into the floor to make it last longer, and then kicked Hughes. "DON'T SPREAD OTHER PEOPLE'S SECRETS!"

"PLEASE STO-" Hughes's sob was cut off, as Riza covered his mouth, and hit him on the head with the barrel of her gun. Hughes passed out.

**RIZA'S 3RD PERSON POV**

"Sir, I feel like we might have gone a bit hard on him."

Riza was regretting knocking Maes out. It was a bit more than a little reckless. They'd be fired if Hughes told.

Sensing her worry, Roy laughed. "He won't tell Hawkeye. This isn't the first time I've had to kick his ass for stuff like this, he's never told."

Riza starred at him. "The time he saw you with water on your pants-"

"He wouldn't look me in the eyes for a week, but I didn't get so much as a talking too."

Riza laughed. "Sir, I must say, it did look as if you had, ah, relieved yourself."

Roy blushed, and ruffled the back of his own head. "Can we not discuss it right now?"

Riza smiled. "Yes sir."

The two stood there for a while, starring at Hughes's possibly scarred-for-life 'corpse'. Then, Roy spoke.

"We ought to do our paperwork."

"Sir, I think you mean, **I, **ought to do our paperwork."

Roy laughed. "I'll get some done today."

Riza nodded. "Mmm-hmm," she said, just barely containing her sarcasm.

The two exited Hughes's office and headed back to their own.

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV**

It had been two hours since 'killing Hughes', and Roy had managed to get some paperwork done. However, he'd been more focused on trying to figure out how to discreetly ask Riza if she wanted to have dinner again.

His mind had been racing. What did their last dinner make them? He certainly had feelings for Riza, but did she like him too?

He was so confused. Riza showed no sign of liking him, yet she had obviously enjoyed their dinner. Did that count as a sign? Ugh.

He tapped his pen on his chin, then leaned back in his seat and tried to balance it on his lip. He smiled, causing it to fall, then picked up, and attempted to fill out a form on his opinion of how well Edward Elric worked.

_Question #1_:

_Does Edward Elric, the 'Fullmetal Alchemist", work well with others. _

Roy laughed out loud at the prospect of Ed 'working well with others.

His coworkers turned to stare at him.

_Time to get back to work..._

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay, here we go! Hope you liked it, please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! It's Puck and Kyo here, with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long…. But I've been busy being lazy….XD Just kidding, I do have to actually go to school and stuff! **

**Anyway, the chapters here now, and that's all we have to think about! **

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV**

After finishing the questionnaire about Fullmetal, Roy's day was over. Let's see, he had beat up Hughes and done some paperwork: a fairly productive day!

As he went to get his coat, he tried to think of ways to ask Riza out to dinner. Again. But this time, she didn't come to his rescue, mind obviously on different things, and Roy had to grab her before she left.

"Riza, would you like to get dinner?"

She smiled.

"Yes, Roy," she spoke his name tentatively, "that'd be nice."

Roy nodded, mentally punching the air and dancing around like a madman. Sure, they'd had dinner last night, but she'd asked him that time. This was different. Maybe he could tell her that he actually did want to be with her, as more than a friend?

They set out, Riza stopping by her house to feed Hayate. They picked a restaurant, an italian themed one. They were served by a brown haired man with one curl of hair that came off to the side, who insisted they call him 'Italy'. They chatted over the table.

"Our server's rather strange, don't you think?" Riza asked Roy in a whisper, as 'Italy', walked off, singing about pasta.

Roy nodded and chuckled.

"Yes, most definitely."

The kept talking while eating their pasta. Roy tried to think of ways to ask Riza nonchalantly if she thought this counted as a date. He was pretty sure it did. Did it though? God, he was confused. He was never like this with other girls, only Riza.

**RIZA'S 3RD PERSON POV**

Riza starred over at Roy. This was a date, right? She thought it was a date. They were alone, having dinner. Before, it had been more of a friendly, "would you like to come over to my house thing", but this was more of a date… Or at least she thought it was...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there, Puck and Kyo here! Thanks to those who reviewed, you guys rule! **

**Okay, sorry, about this taking a while! I've been busy with some stuff, plus when I tried to write, I'd get writers block, and I kept putting it off until now…. Anyways, here it goes! Chapter 10 is here! **

**RIZA'S 3RD PERSON POV**

She was so confused… This was the second time they'd had dinner alone, was their something going on? Were they really a couple? Was Hughes right?

After all, after dinner last night... She blushed heavily, looking over at Roy.

His dark hair fell lightly over his eyes, a trademark smirk on his face. He was wearing a white collared shirt, he'd switched from his uniform at the office. Nothing special, but to Riza, it didn't matter what he was wearing. He was Roy, her Roy… Wait a minute, **her **Roy? Agh! Was he hers? She really didn't know.

But she knew that she was his, and that she had been for a long time.

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV**

God, she was beautiful. Even in uniform. Her blonde hair fell lightly over her eyes, and her light smile and her red face were adorable. And she was funny, and smart, and strong and- He had to tell her. He needed her to know. That he- that he-

"Ri-Riza?" She looked straight at him.

"Yes Roy?" He felt his heart beat out of his chest as she spoke his name.

"I, ah, this is going to sound stupid, but, ah- Do you think of this as a date?"

Her eyes widened. Then she smiled.

"I- I, think so. I mean, I was going to ask you, and, I, ah, was kind of hoping it was…"

She blushed hard, as did he. Riza starred at her boots.

"So-" Roy said, ruffling the back of his hair, "Hughes was sort of right."

She laughed, smiling. "Yes, I suppose he was."

They smiled, and continued eating as before, nothing much changed, except for the beating of their hearts, which were now in sync.

**RIZA'S 3RD PERSON** **POV**

After dinner, Roy walked her back towards her apartment. She smiled up at him, as his eyes wandered, staring at the stars. They were at her house now, right in front of the door.

"Riza-" he said as they walked inside, "I think I- I know I-"

She grabbed his arm, pulled his face to hers and kissed him on the lips. She had waited so long to do this. Ever since she'd met him, she'd loved him. She truly loved him. And kissing him felt like all was right with the world, like there was nothing to worry about. Kissing him was perfect. She held him tight as they kissed, and he pushed back at her lips, hugging her tight as well.

When they finally let go, both were grasping for air, faces red.

"I love you." Riza said softly.

Roy's eyes widened. He grinned happily.

"I love you too."

She smiled, and hugged him tighter, burying her face into him. She was finally happy.

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV**

He couldn't stop grinning. He was lying awake in his bed, staring out the window, grinning like a madman. After the kiss, he and Riza had drank some tea, and he had headed on home, after a farewell kiss.

When Riza kissed him, it felt like sparks. It felt like everything stopped for a moment but them, like they were the only two people who existed in the whole world. Like everything was perfect.

He was so happy. He and Riza could finally be happy.

**End of Chapter**

**Okay, so I know it's kind of short still, but I'm working on it! This isn't the end, and be ****forewarned, you probably won't be too thrilled about what's coming next! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there! Puck and Kyo here, with the next chapter! By the way, any love sent from guest reviewers is excepted, and thanks so much to those who review, I'm really happy you guys like my writing! Now, here we go!**

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV **

Roy walked into the office, a smile adorning his face. But it soon slipped off when he saw Riza being questioned by Bradley. He shot her a questioning look and she gave him one that said 'wait a second'.

"King Bradley, Mr. Mustang is here, I assume you wish to discuss this with him as well?"

The fuhrer turned around quickly, a trademark creepy grin on his face.

"Ah! Roy!" he said cheerily. "After overhearing Hughes' talk about you two, I wanted to remind you of the fraternization laws! I see that I was mistaken, nothing to worry about here, Ms. Hawkeye has assured me."

Roy was dumbstruck. He'd forgotten all about the fraternization laws in the military! Wait, what? Hawkeye thought what? Oh, wait, that was just what she'd told Bradley.. Phew.

He shot her a look, she was staring at her feet. He looked back over at Bradley.

"Of course sir." he said, faking a grin, "I was simply walking with Ms. Hawkeye. I'm afraid Maes tends to exaggerate…"

"Yes, of course," said Bradley, "Just keep in mind, if anything of the sort were to happen, you two would be fired immediately. It's a liability, you see."

The two nodded, and bid the Fuhrer a good day. As soon as he had left, Roy slapped his face hard.

"DAMN LAWS!" he shouted, Riza jumped from her desk, and grabbed his shoulders.

"Sir, calm-"

"Call me ROY, Riza. That should be allowed."

He grimaced. Her eyes watered. Luckily for them, the rest of the team wasn't there yet, so Roy pulled her in for a hug, and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay…" he said. "We'll find a way. I swear, my first law as fuhrer will be to allow you and I to, ah, date." he said, stopping himself from saying get married just in time, no need to freak her out.

"Scratch miniskirts," he said with a wink.

Still half crying, Riza chuckled, and began laughing outright.

"Okay," she said, taking a step back from him, and drying her eyes. "But we have to be sure not to tell Havoc."

"Not to tell me what?" said Havoc, entering the door, rubbing remnants of sleep from his eyes.

"That you're not getting your paycheck till next month," said Roy nonchalantly, checking his nails.

Havocs chin dropped to the floor, eyes popping out of his head.

"WHAT?!" He started rapid firing reasons he needed the check on time, and Roy pretended not to listen while looking over at Riza, who appeared normal, but to him, was obviously trying very hard not to laugh.

**RIZA'S 3RD PERSON POV**

She was trying not to laugh, but also not to cry.

She had completely forgotten about the Fraternization laws. She was terrified.

Because even though she believed Roy would become a fuhrer, she knew it would take a long, long time.

**I'm sorry! But…. it adds suspense…. So….. Sorry….. Please Review….. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, Puck and Kyo here. Okay, I REALLY am sorry about the laws. I thought about taking them out. I almost did. I was sad the entire time I was writing the last chapter. But I have my reasons. I really am sorry though. TT3TT Like really sorry. Anyhow, let's go!**

**RIZA'S 3RD PERSON POV**

Roy kissed her roughly, holding her tight. They'd been getting to the office early and locking the door, closing the windows. They had to be careful.

She knew she shouldn't. It jeopardized their jobs. He didn't care. In all honesty, she didn't either. But she didn't want to kill people for her own needs. Roy needed to become fuhrer. So she pulled away, grabbing his hand.

"Roy-" she said breathlessly, "We can't."

"I just did," he said with a smirk. She chuckled, then frowned.

"You could be-"

"If we're careful-" Havoc, came in, and they stopped, abruptly heading back to their desks.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much, get to work," said Roy.

They'd had argued about this before. Riza loved Roy. And he loved her. But love wasn't going to save the country.

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV **

He couldn't understand it. He knew that if they were careful they wouldn't be caught. Why wouldn't she even try? His heart had broken in two when she'd pulled away.

Roy began working on paperwork, but as usual, all he could think about was Riza. Her beautiful face, how her light blonde hair framed it. He liked her hair short and long, but when it was long, he liked it down. She never wore her hair down.

It was lunchtime, and the two walked together with Hughes and Armstrong to a lunch table. They grabbed trays of and sat down, Hughes and Armstrong on one side, Riza and Roy on the other.

Nonchalantly, Roy reached over and unclipped Riza's hair so that it was loose at her shoulders. She gave him a perplexed look.

"Geez Roy, I thought you two weren't a couple!" said Hughes. Roy laughed.

"We aren't! I just thought Riza's hair looked nice down."

Hughes nodded, and the lunch carried on in polite conversation, Riza trying to remember to wear her hair down tomorrow.

**Okay, so that's it for now! Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there! Puck and Kyo here! Let's go!**

**RIZA'S 3RD PERSON POV**

She and Roy were dancing. She had her arms around his neck, and he had his hands on her waist. She was wearing a deep red dress that covered her back, and he a suit and tie.

She looked around. She saw Winry and Edward kissing in the corner. They looked happy. She saw- was that Al? As a human? And suddenly, May appeared, and they were kissing too. She turned to the other corner and there were Ling and Lanfan, laughing, and then Ling leaned in, and they were kissing. Why was everyone kissing?

She turned back to Roy. She stared into his dark eyes, deeply, and smiled. He smiled back, leaning in towards her. And then they were kissing. And it was perfect. He was perfect. They were perfect.

And then what appeared to be the Fuhrer crossed with a lizard appeared, and he started yelling at them, and then it all went black.

She woke up at Black Hayate growling. She patted the dogs head and looked over at the wall.

Shit! She was late! She quickly grabbed a banana to eat, fed the dog, brushed her teeth, got into uniform, went to put her hair up and then remembered Roy's comment from yesterday. She left the hair pin by her bed, and quickly rushed off to work.

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV**

He could not stop staring at her. Not for his life. Was it possible she was even more beautiful? He sighed.

She was wearing her hair down. Oh dear god, she was Riza, his Riza, and he wished everyone could know it. But they couldn't, god damn it, because of the stupid god damn laws.

_Laws shouldn't prohibit who you love. _He thought. _This needs to be fixed. And I can't wait until I'm fuhrer. _

**After Lunch….**

He was headed to the archives. He needed to look up when this law was created, and who came up with it. He walked into the archives, and there was Sheska.

"Sheska, I need your help."

**Okay, this was a little short. I had a bit of writers block. Thanks to those who review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I need to update more…. So sorry…. Hey guys, it's Puck and Kyo, here with the next chapter, after a threat from a certain someone. Eh-HEM. You know who you are. Anyway, thanks to those who've reviewed, let's go!**

**Riza's 3rd Person POV**

She was half asleep, doing paperwork. Nearly dying of boredom. Normally, she'd have been done early, to help Roy, but today, **he'd** finished early, which made her extremely worried. He'd headed off to the libraries, and had now been gone for a few hours. She needed to finish her work, so she could join him. But it was just sooooooooooo boring.

She starred over at Havoc and Falman. They were also very bored, but they weren't half as good at hiding it. They weren't even trying to look like they were working. They were tossing a paper ball back and forth, but froze when they saw her watching. She just laughed, and the two looked abashed, but soon continued. And she got back to her paperwork.

**Roy's 3rd Person POV**

He'd been looking through the military law books for a few hours now, and hadn't found the law on fraternization. He had found out, however, that, 1, a soldier may never wear a hat made of toilet paper lit on fire while running through the halls, or else he shall be released from his duties, and, 2, that you could only wear pink on Wednesdays. The Amestrian military had some strange laws.

He groaned and leaned back in his chair, worried he'd never find out what he needed to know. Sheska walked by.

"Sir," she said, "Ah, Mr. Mustang, sir! We're closing up." He sighed, and nodded. Standing up, he thanked Sheska for her time, and she smiled and walked him out.

"Just my job sir! No problem at all!"

He walked down the hall, and slowed to the mens room. He went in and splashed some water on his face, rubbing his eyes. He needed to know the specifics of the fraternization law, to see if there were any loop holes. To see if there was any way it could be gotten rid off. He didn't think he could live if he couldn't be with Riza all the time, uncaring of who knew about them.

There wasn't a time when he wasn't thinking about her. Her smile, her laugh. The way she smirked when he didn't finish his paperwork. He smiled, drying off his face. He hadn't gotten to see that smirk today.

**End of Chapter**

**3 candycanes for you (not really, sorry) if you spotted the Mean Girls reference ! This was kind of short, sorry. Also, I really need to update more. Thanks so much for reviewing, it's amazing to me ****that you guys really like what I'm doing here, and I'm so happy when I get any feedback! You all rule! I'll see you next chapter! Bye! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Guess who's back! :P It's Puck and Kyo, here with the next chapter! I'm sorry...so very sorry... God. I need to update more. I'll be able to, now that it's summer! YAY! So, anyway, let's go! **

* * *

><p><strong>ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV<strong>

He hated this. But he was going to have to deal with it. He sighed, and starred at the phone on his desk. He needed to call Fullmetal. And ask for his help. He needed to ask the Fullmetal brat for help.

He sighed again. He reached out to the phone, and quickly called the boy.

"Yeah, what's up crap-colonel?"

Roy began to retort, but then sighed, stopping himself. He really needed Edward's help.

"Ed- would you happen to know anything about the Amestrian law that prohibits the fraternization between soldiers?"

Silence. Complete silence.

Finally, Ed responded.

"Ah, yeah. Section 354. But what do you need to know about it? What're you up to, dumbass?"

Roy took in a deep breath. He frowned, and then spoke, one simple word. One beautiful word.

"Riza-"

"Okay then, got it!" Edward said. The colonel could here his smirk over the phone. He'd had more to say, goddamn it!

"No need to explain that, asshole. Got that down. Listen, I'm in East City, I can be in Central in about 3 days. Al and me have got a bit to do there anyways, research of our own."

The colonel nodded.

"Got it. See you in a bit."

The boy had already hung up, leaving him with a dial tone.

The colonel smirked, and turned back to his paperwork.

**RIZA'S 3RD PERSON POV**

Riza starred at her paperwork. She was tired today. She hadn't been able to sleep last night. She'd been worried about Roy.

She had only slept for an hour, but in that hour, she'd had a terrible nightmare where Roy was attacked, and she couldn't protect him. All she could do was watch it happen. In her dream, she'd watched him get shot, and fall to the ground, bleeding. He called out for her help. She could hear him! She could see him! But she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. She had to stand there, and watch him die.

She'd woken up to the sound of her alarm clock, panting, tears in her eyes.

But now she was at work, and Roy was across the room, and he was fine. But she was so tired.

She was leaning on her hand, and began to drowse off...

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV**

He starred across the room at Riza. She was so beautiful. So calm. So focused.

Wait a minute. Was she asleep?

He chuckled, and walked over to her. The others were so engrossed in appearing to be working that they didn't even notice.

He leaned over her. She was definitely asleep. Oh, how he wished he had a camera. Riza Hawkeye, sleeping on the job!

He tapped her shoulder. She awoke with a start.

"Wha-What's going on sir?" she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

_Damn_, he thought, _she's so cute when she wakes up!_

"Nothing much Lieutenant- just figured you should probably not sleep here. Too noticeable-"

"Oh my goodness!" Riza said, clearly embarrassed, "I'm so sorry sir! I will stay awake, no prob-"

Roy cut her off.

"Riza, the sleeping isn't the problem, it's that anyone could come in here and see it. Come on, I'll find you a good spot to rest."

She starred at him. He starred back at her, quizzically. He started walking towards the door. She stood up, and followed him.

"We'll be back- get some work done-" Roy said, with a wave of his hand, not even bothering to turn around. They were headed out.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright then! Thanks for reading, thanks to those who reviewed, love you all, please review if you haven't been, and yeah! I'll probably have another update by Monday! If not, I'm so sorry! By for now! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY THERE! Puck and Kyo here, doing as I said I would! For once! XD Anyways, let's go! **

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV**

He dragged her down the hall, and she stumbled behind him, still a bit sleepy. He found what he was looking for quickly. A closet. He opened the door, pulled Riza inside, and shut the door. There had been no one in the hall to watch, so he'd been able to do this without incident.

"You can sleep here," he said quietly, "I'll get you at the end of the day."

Riza shook her head. "Sir-" she said, cut off by her own yawn, "I can't do that. I have to work." She began to walk towards the door. He grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around to face him.

"No you don't. The rest of us barely do, and we still get by," he smirked.

"Sir, that's exactly it. Our team doesn't fail because I work."

Roy was surprised. It wasn't untrue, that's not what he was surprised about. He was surprised that the Lieutenant would say that. Half asleep Hawkeye was much more honest than regular Hawkeye.

"No offense sir-"

"Roy."

"No offense Roy, you work occasionally but still."

He nodded. "That's exactly why you need a day off. Come on, just rest a bit."

Riza sighed. "Fine Roy. I will rest for a bit. Get me in half an hour. Please."

Roy nodded, satisfied. He leaned over and kissed Hawkeye on the cheek.

"Goodnight," he said, headed out, as Riza curled up against the walls of the closet.

She smiled as he closed the door. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>RIZA'S 3RD PERSON POV<strong>

She was dreaming again, once again about Roy. Except this time it wasn't a bad dream. It was a wonderful dream.

She was lying in her bed, Hayate curled up on the floor next to her. And on her other side, in the bed was Roy. He was holding her close to him, and their breathing was in sync. He was whispering something she couldn't quite here in her ear, and she tried to focus in on it.

"Riza..." Dream Roy said, "I love you."

And in the dream, Riza smiled, and turned around and kissed him. It was an amazing, perfect kiss as always, and as they pulled away after what seemed like forever, she whispered back to him.

"Love you too."

She awoke to Roy leaning over her, smiling.

"Good dream?"

She smiled. "Yes." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, and she could tell he was smiling as they kissed. Whenever they kissed, it was amazing. It was like nothing could go wrong. Like they were made for one another, they melded together as one. One being. One perfect being.

She stood up, dusting herself off.

"Right then," she said, "Back to paperwork."

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll admit it, this was basically filler. But it was fun to write! Anyways, thanks to those who review, be sure to join the reviewing army, if you haven't yet, and thank you for reading this to begin with. You guys are all so awesome! Thank you so much! I will probably have to finish this up soon, but it might take a while. Anyways again, I will probably have more out soon. Probably. Bye for now! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Puck and Kyo here! Sorry! I said I'd try to post regularly... I didn't really do that... sorry... *sigh* I'm volunteering at my library, taking a writing class, and working at animal center. So I'm still kinda busy... But that doesn't mean I shouldn't update! I will find the time, I promise! Anyways, let's go!**

**HAVOC'S 3RD PERSON POV**

Roy had asked him and the rest of the team, about a week ago, to find any information they could on the Amestrian Military Fraternization Law. He hadn't told him why, but they all knew.

Everyone had heard the rumors about Roy and Riza. So Havocstarted up on his search. He'd been searching the libraries of Central for details on the law, combing old archives. What he found- was nothing.

He was dumbstruck. There had to be something he could do. He'd checked every library he could, except the first branch of the National Central Library, which of course, he couldn't check as it had been burned down. Havoc sighed as he sat down at his favorite cafe as a "well endowed" young woman (one he'd hit on too many times to count) sashayed over.

"The usual?"

He nodded, glancing over to a bookstore across the street. He frowned as he saw what appeared to be a stack of book, no, a girl, stumble out. _She could use some help_, he thought, standing up and rushing across the street.

"Hey! Need a hand?"

A familiar face peaked out from behind the books. Short brown hair, big glasses, bookworm. Sheska, the girl who worked in the library.

"Oh! Mr. Havoc! Umm, sure, that'd be great, if it's not too much trouble of course!"

He nodded, grabbing half her pile of books.

"No problem! You can call me Jean by the way." He smirked.

He wasn't surprised that the book girl was Sheska. She was totally obsessed with books. Complete and total bookworm.

He walked across the street, towards the small table where he'd been sitting.

"I was just grabbing a bite, would you like to join me?"

Sheska turned pink. He raised his eyebrows.

"You're kinda cute when you blush..." he mused aloud.

Sheska turned red.

"Oh _M_um, Mr- I mean, Jean, sir, I ah, I mean to say, I wouldn't really, that's very nice of you but, y-you think I-I'm cute?" She pointed at herself, confused.

He smirked. "Adorable, actually. Can't believe I didn't notice it before... When did we meet? Wasn't it... right after you helped out Fullmetal? That's right, you'd just been fired from the National Central Li-" Havoc stopped, dropping his pile of books on the table.

Sheska, still blushing, tilted her head. "J-jean?"

He rushed over to her, and grabbed her shoulders. She squealed.

"Sheska you have to tell me right now! Did you ever read anything on the Amestrian Military Fraternization Law?!"

She starred at him, "Wha- What?!"

"Just tell me!" he said, getting down on his knees, "PLEASE!"

Havoc wanted to be happy, find a girlfriend, maybe get married. And he wanted the same for his friends. He believed that was what made people happy, and he wanted his friends to be happy. He was determined to help Roy and Riza.

Sheska sighed. He seemed so desperate. She turned her head away for a moment, frowning, still carrying her heavy pile of books. She placed them down on the ground and sat on top of them.

"Hmmmmm..." she said, closing her eyes, pressing her eyebrows together. She pursed her lips, thinking.

_My god she's cute... _Havoc thought.

"Ah-hah!" Sheska shouted, standing up, pointer finger in the air.

"Yes!" She said, grabbing Jean's hands and shaking them violently. "There was a book! It had very specific details on the law! But why do you wanna know?" She said, head tilted, eyes wide.

Havoc grinned. "Well, you see..."

**End of Chapter**

**Sooooo... We finally find out about the law! Will there be a loophole? And I now have decided to add a new ship! Havka! Or maybe Sheoc? I dunno... I thought it was cute...Anyways, what do you think? Got any ship names? I'm sure you could make one better than mine! Please tell me, please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello there! It's Puck and Kyo! Once again, thank you to reviewers and I apologize for infrequent updates! Let us move on. Quick question- anybody here like the band "Ikimono Gakari"? I like them a lot. Please tell me if you do! Anyways, let's go!**

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV**

He was beginning to lose hope.

If there was a loophole, he and his crew should have found it by now. Maybe he and Riza just weren't meant to be together. No! He shook himself. How could he be thinking that. Riza Hawkeye was his one and only love. He had never truly loved anyone else the way he loved Riza. She was brave and kind and beautiful. She had said she would follow him to hell. And he would do the same for her.

The phone rang. He jumped up, startled, and grabbed it. "Yes?"

"Hey, Roy! It's Havoc! I've got some good news for you!"

Roy gripped the phone tighter. Had Havoc found what he needed? Was there a loophole for him and Riza?

"Yes?" he replied, barely containing his excitement.

"You remember Sheska, the girl with the photographic memory who worked at the library that was burned down?"

Roy sighed. Of course he did. How was this helpful.

"Yes?"

"Well, I've checked every library but that one for information on the law! I asked her if she knew anything about the law, and she's writing it out now!"

Roy breathed heavily, quickly. He needed to calm down. There was no guarantee that there would be a loophole. There was no guarantee that the law would set him free.

He chuckled into the phone. "That's wonderful Havoc. I'm so-" he was cut off as he heard the phone line drop dead. Had Jean just hung up? He looked across the room to see the Fuher holding a phone cord.

"Mustang," he smiled, "You seem to forget that these phones aren't for personal calls."

**End Of Chapter**

**I'm sorry. One, because cliffhanger, two because this is really short. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello there! It's Puck and Kyo here! HAHAHAHAHAHA DON'T HATE ME PLEASE I'M SORRY. **

**So um... haha... *sweat drops and runs to corner* I-I'm just gonna start the st-tory now... kay let's go!**

**ROY'S 3RD PERSON POV**

The Fuhrer had also been one to play dumb. Or rather, to lie. Roy thought he would join him in this practice.

"Ah, of course sir. I apologize for talking to Havoc about a somewhat personal matter. I wasn't thinking."

The Fuhrer nodded calmly. "And, what would that matter be, if I may ask?"

Roy nodded. "Of course sir. I was wondering about dress codes. You may not know, but I'm trying to change the female uniform."

The Fuhrer chuckled. "Oh, that's all? I've heard about that," he patted Roy on the back, "Just don't let me catch you doing it on work time, eh?"

Roy smirked, and nodded. "Yes sir!" He stood at salute as Bradley left the room and headed out. As soon as he was gone, he slouched over. That'd been a close one. He was glad Havoc hadn't said which law, though he doubted the Fuhrer had really believed him. Still, he most likely wouldn't suspect that the law he was referring to was the one about military conduct.

Quickly, Roy ran over to the cord, and fixed it using alchemy. He wasn't going to try to call Havoc from this line again, but he would still need a phone for work. He'd talk to Havoc later.

**HAVOC'S 3RD PERSON POV**

"Roy? ROY?!" Havoc shouted into the phone.

"Damn it, why the hell'd he hang up?!"

Sheska sweat dropped. "I-I don't know sir!"

Havoc looked over at her concerned face. "Oh. I'm sorry Sheska, I shouldn't have been so rash. Really, it's okay. I'm sure a higherup just walked in or something."

Havoc looked off past Sheska as she sighed, calming down. He hoped so anyway.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Listen I'm sorry I took forever and also about the length of this I promise I'll update more! PROMISE! Bye Bye! **


End file.
